Yuu Kannagi in Freezing
by DumboN
Summary: Yuu Kannagin in the world of Freezing. woot first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu Kannagi in Freezing**

**I've been thinking of doing this for a while but I wasn't really sure where to start. I came across this when a good friend of mine suggested to improve my writing ( quiet frankly my writing skill and story structure is that of a 4****th**** grade level… ouch). So I accepted the offer in improving my writing and found myself here on . **

** Well for this story I decided to do a crossover between God Eater Burst and from the manga Freezing IMD. I played God eater Burst like it was my life and religion, in fact I still play it on Ps Vita. I read little bit of Freezing, so my knowledge of this manga is pretty limited, I'll be relying on wiki or I'll just read the manga more often. So you ask me " why are you doing a crossover between the two?", well the answer is simple I just felt like it :P… nah just kidding I don't know :D. Welp I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: The Usual Grind… maybe?**_

Readying my god arc I waited for the Dyaus Pita to finish off its prey, a Gboro-Gboro. I was at the old city of Japan, originally my mission was to hunt down a type one Deusaphage Chi Yu and two Hannibals located there. The battle was long and gruesome but I eventually finished them. Just as I was about to call the FEB (Far East Branch) I was startled by a loud noise I followed the noise and found a Dyaus Pita duking it out with a Gboro-Gboro.

Which lead to where I am now. As I was about to strike, suddenly a Caligula, a fallen type of Hannibal, descended upon the unexpected Dyaus Pita and struck and killed it instantly. I winced; the scene was gruesome, the Caligula continued to pulverize the deceased Aragami into a sick mutilated state. The Caligula sensed my presence and roared. My instinct kicked in, I ran for my life. At the state I am now I am at a disadvantage.

The God arc I'm using was a Clemencore set specializing in freeze/bomb variable. (The one chasing me is of freezing property..)

My Fight before tired me out and the Dyat Pitus wouldn't be problem to handle until it came along.

A one and one face off would be suicide this aragami is a lot stronger than its late predecessors.

The Caligula, with its monstrous speed, catched up to me and readied its attack.

" Dammit, you gotta be kidding me!"

With not much of a choice but to fight I faced the aragami and ran toward it.

Just as it was about strike me with cold blades, I slid beneath the beast and changed into gun mode immediately and fired at its leg with fire property bullets. The monster roared from the pain it received and became agitated. Its attacks became faster. I dodge and blocked its ferocious assault, unfortunately to no avail there was no opening for a counterattack.

Realizing that prolonging the fight would be the end of me, I used the last of my flash grenade to grant me access for an opening. I threw it on the ground and stunned the now helpless aragami. Not wasting a chance, I climbed on top of the Aragami and continued to stab and slash at it which wasn't very effective. The Caligula flung me around in hopes of throwing me off of it. While on its back…. Still, I changed my God Arc into gunmode and used a fire property bomb on the abomination to propel me up in the air not realizing what situation I placed upon myself.

"…**."**

"**Uhm… why the fuck did I do that…. O shit its coming!"**

The Caligula jump and readied its blade to impale me. However my trusty instinct kicked and I twirled my body to the right, an inch away from being stabbed and I met the monster with..

"**Devour!"**

Instantly my blade became that of an Aragami head and bit down on its head. We fell on to the ground the Caligula was still moving even without its head. I jumped on top of it and ate the core finishing the vile beast. I fell to the ground. I was to exhausted to move I can probably take a nap… I saw a woman clad in white, no she was entirely white to her skin clothes hair and her eye glowed with energy.

"**Who are you?" **

She opened a portal and I was sucked in…

I awoke later on and found myself in the pavement with lots of unfamiliar building. There were people who wore strange clothing and were running towards me. Unable to comprehend, I fell asleep.

**So how was it? Make sure to comment and stuff. I'm not gonna be doing this in constant basis I also have other things I need to do aswell, I will try to get back to it though thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Yuu in wonderlandnot!

**Chapter 2: Yuu in wonderland…. Not!**

** Yuu:** Where am I? is this the Den?

I woke up and found myself in a white room which I presumed was the medical room judging from the bed and well…. the nurse.

**Yuu**: uhm hi are you new here?

The nursed chuckled and said,

**Nurse: **that's quite ironic Mr. shouldn't I be asking that sort of question?

Yuu: Hehe me? No I've been on this job for two years now… the names Yuu Kannagi and I'm the leader of the 1st unit of the Far East Branch. I'm a God Eater that's my job mam.

**Nurse:** The Far east branch, God eater?

Yuu: hmmm? You don't know? I know you're new and all but shouldn't you at least be… I don't know… a little updated? I mean this is the year 2073! This place is called the Far East Branch "the den" for short and I'm a God Eater I hunt down Aragami and stuff, you know.

**Nurse:** Mr. Kannagi uhm… oh ok then ill just leave you be then, you must be tired from you trip I'll be at the back…..

**Doctor:** Is he awake?

**Nurse:** Yup he's awake quite the weird one though….

**Doctor:** what do you mean?

**Nurse**: I don't know I think he's probably one of those hardcore otakus. I mean he was talking about stuff you would find in animes….

**Doctor:** An otaku student in genetics.. hm I feel like we have a lot in common..

**Nurse**: Did you say something sir?

**Doctor:** Huh!? Oh uh nothing I need to get back to work. The Principle wants to meet with him later.

**Nurse:** I see very well then.

It was kind of strange; the nurse didn't know about God eaters and aragami. She must have been a sheltered child or something. Other than that where's my God arc.

Just as I was getting out of bed a women came in. She wore an elegant white robe which touched the ground and on her head was a nun hat….. sorry pretty bad at being descriptive…. Anyway! The point is she looked like a nun.

**Mystrious nun**: Hello Kannagi I presume you are doing well?

**Yuu:** Ya I am, but…. Sorry to ask this but who are you?

**Sister Margret**: How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Margret but I prefer it if you call me sister Margret, I run this school.

**Yuu:** This school?

**Sister Margret**: Yes this school, it's called Genetics, you're a transfer student from…. America I believe.

**Yuu:** Genetics? Transfer student!? America?

**Sister Margret:** Yes, are you alright Mr. Kannagi? Do yo—

**Yuu:** Is this a joke..

**Sister Margret:** huh?

**Yuu:** Don't lie to me I am at the Far east branch, I'm not a student, and I didn't come from America. If this is a joke it isn't funny.

**Sister Margret:** I see… you're not feeling so well you need your sleep.

**Yuu**: I'm perfectly fine I'm just saying that this joke isn't funny.

Just when I said this, sister Margret open the curtain. This revaluated where I thought I was. I could be in a different branch but there is only one branch in Japan so where am I?

**Yuu:** where am I? Is this Japan?

**Sister Margret:** Your in Japan, this school is called West Genetics Academy, we train Pandoras and Limiters to fight off extraterrestrial beings known as NOVA. Don't you remember?

(4 hours later)

I was in my room trying to make sense where I was and from what I heard. For all I know this might as well been a dream, a very bad dream, but no this is real this is Japan. However it seems more…. Intact, the scenery outside isn't a total decimated area. I don't see the lower ghettos either. I'm just glad my God arc was in my room, it was place inside a coffin shape baggage to store my weapon, I don't really remember when I placed my God arc in the bag… its quite funny actually, they said it took ten people just to carry this to my room, _"By the way how much did you pack? We had one of our student sent to the infirmary because he injured his back from carrying it!" _I never thought it was that heavy then again it is my weapon plus I was injected with oracle cells so that I could use this bad boy as if it weighed like a feather. Back on topic I'll be attending school tomorrow, the uniform was delivered to shortly after my arrival. Not wanting to think about it I went sleep.

(Morning)

I was awoken by a knock, it was a student here in Genetics and she was in charge of showing me around and my classes. I got up, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put on my uniform and left. The School was quite big it housed 2,000 student here and there are about 30 subjects offered here in this school ranging from math to language to history and Nova elimination. Just As I was about to go to my fist class I bumped onto a girl.

**Yuu:** whoa! sorry about that didn't see you ther-

**Girl:** Hey watch were your going you stupid sophomore!

**Yuu**:… I'm sorry?

**Girl:** whatever… hey! Make sure you greet your senpais with respect alright? And watch where your going!

The girl left leaving a complete dumbfound person, me.

**Yuu**: Sheesh what's her problem

**Mysterious Girl:** that would be Arnett McMillan she is a Junior at this school, her nickname is mad dog.

**Yuu:** Mad dog huh. that's pretty understandable. I mean she just literally barked at me. Like she was readying to tear the flesh from my bones… hahaha.

When I turnd around I notice a girl and I also noticed her armlet, an armlet for those who are God eaters and apparently she's one.

**Yuu:** Who are you?

She smiled and said,

**Probably a God eater girl**: My name is…

** So how was I was planning on making a OC in this chapter but I couldn't really think of a good one so I'm leaving it to you guys. If you're interested make sure to give a good description about her like her personality,weapon hair, eyes, ect. and she doesn't need to be a God eater she might as well be a Pandora " Probably a God eater girl" hint hint. So Ya thanks for reading. Oh by the way I have question so could you guys answer them?**

**What year does freezing take place?**

**I was thinking that the next chapter would be a surprise attack from the Novas and Yuu takes up his God arc to fight. What do you think should go for it or should think of something else? **

**So anyways thanks again and remember to post your OC in the review section ty.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nova Encounter

**Chapter 3: Nova Encounter**

** Hi guys im back thanks for reading my fanfic so far! I would also like to thank the people who participated in sending their OC ideas thanks you, really thank you. Any ways I need to make something clear to you guys. The character Yuu Kannagi is actually the main character from the novel "God Eater Knocking on Heavens Door". So he isn't my OC rather he is from a light novel. Well hope you guys enjoy **

** Yuu: **Who are you?

She smiled and said

** Senna**: My name is Senna I'm a God eater just like you

She was quit the looker the girl had long black hair with a fair complexion and holy cow she got red eyes too! Her skin seemed smooth from where I was standing and her smile was… how do I describe it? Alluring yet mischievous are those the right words? Her arms were crossed and she gave this aura of total authority.

** Yuu**: Holy shit I didn't think I wouldn't meet another God eater as well… whats going on here? You know… with all the recent events and all that crap.

She wasn't paying attention she was looking out of the window admiring the morning scenery. I admit, she was beautiful I found it hard to continue the conversation.

_**Ding Dong**_

The bell rung it was time for my first period class to begin. I was walking to my class until she finally spoke.

**Senna:** That's rude, you're walking away without even introducing yourself.

Yuu: Ah sorry about that! The names Yuu Kannagi.

**Senna: **Yuu Kannagi.. Yuu Kannagi… Yuu.. hmmm.

She was thinking of something.

**Senne**: hehe Hey Yuu you have a weird name and yes puns were attended.

She chuckled a little bit. I, for one didn't find it funny. I mean seriously that wasn't even a pun… is it?

**Yuu:** hahahah that's funny I almost forgot to laugh…

I sarcastedly said this as I walked into class..

**Yuu:** Finally its over!

I was stretching my back from the exhaustion of learning, seriously from where I was at we learned a few things here and there, but here, here its whole new ball field there is so much learning that my brain was already shutting down in our second period. SECOND PERIOD OUT OF SEVEN PERIODS! Plus its complicated, it seems like these guys know what they're doing as for me.. well I'm just a freaken sac of potatoes to these guys in terms of education. Just as I was leaving my class the girl Senna came up to me.

**Senna: **Seems like you enjoyed your first day of school huh**.**

**Yuu: **No not really, by the way where were you? I was looking for you.

**Senna: **Ehh how come… wait don't tell me.. you got the hots for me. Yuu you little horn dog hahaha XD.

I was seriously getting annoyed. She wasn't cooperating with me whats so ever, seriously give me a break already.

**Yuu: **Hey seriously I need to talk to you come by me room alright I'm dead serious.

She grinned and immdiatly retorted

**Senna: **Whoa what da hell! Do you want me that badly. Well just for the heads up I don't come cheap. I'm no Mrs Flinstone but I can totally rock your bed if you want hmm.

Gahhh seriously what is up with her she's freaken annoying! Isn't she at least a little concerned about our predicament.

**Yuu: **Oh jesus just do what I say!

Sensing my growing frustration she smiles and nods

**Senna: **Oh yes sir boss sir!

We part ways. I went to the library to do a little research.

**(library)**

**Yuu: **So these Novas huh.. uhuh.. ok I see.

I was doing research and from the information I gathered from class lectures to the reports over the internet. Novas are extraterrestrial beings who, pretty much demolished the human race, kind of our predicament with the aragami. However they found a way to combat these monsters by injecting stigmata cells into a female. That female host then becomes a Pandora who fights Nova with their trusty side kick limiters who are only men. There really isn't a clear reason why females are the only ones capable of harnessing such power, but they were able to fair off very well. To this day there are schools like West Genetics are nurturing pandoras and limiters to be capable of fighting these monsters.

**Yuu: **Well time to meet up with Senna I got up to leave when I heard the sirens turn off.

_Attention, All Pandoras and limiters must go to section 4 and prepare for battle! The Novas have infiltrated the school I repeat the Novas have infiltrated the school!_

Suddenly everyone was running, freshmen or people who don't have a partner where ordered to go to the safe house. Screw that! I'm helping!

I bolted out of the library to my room to retrieve my weapon.

**Arnett**: Wait stop! Your going the wrong way!

**Small third year**: whats that student doing!? Everyone was ordered to go to section 4 or the safe house

**Another Third Year:** I don't know we got to go after him!

**Arnette**: Shit! Pain in the ass!

She was running after me.

(My Room)

I finally got to my room and when I entered Senna was sitting on my bed

**Senna**: Yahoo! Been waiting here for awhile what gives man.

**Yuu**: Not right now Senna didn't you hear the announcement were being attacked.

**Senna**: ok

**Yuu**: Ok? That's it that's all you have to say!? Get your god arc or something

**Senna**: Can't

**Yuu**: Why?

**Senna**: Because I don't want to.

**Yuu**: Wha- are you for real we need to help them out!

**Senna**: No we don't, this isn't our problem. Yuu, don't get involved without thinking through the matter.

**Yuu**: There's no time to think I got to help them out!

**Senna**: Yuu…you do this, there's no turning back.

She wore a serious face for the first time. Unable to understand or comprehend what she meant I immediately replied

**Yuu**: ….. Either way its my duty as a God eater to protect people.

She sighed.

**Senna**: Good luck then.

**Yuu**: You aren't gonna help?

**Senna**: nope and why should I.

**Yuu**: Nevermind.

I opened my coffin bag and took out my God arc. It was still in perfect condition thank god. I ran back to the hallway and when I turned around She wasn't there.

**Arnette**: there you are you little sophomore bastard!

**Yuu**: Arnette?!

**Arnette**: What are you doing here your orders were to- and what is that!?

Pointing at my God arc ,the Clemencor, there was a mixture of awe and disbelief.

**Arnette**: Are you serious did you come back just to get your otaku toy!

Or not….

**Yuu**: Otakus toy? Look mam this isn't a toy!

Just when I said that two humanoid Novas came crashing down. One came at me at full sprint.

**Arnette**: watch out you idiot!

She pushed me aside and summoned her weapon.

**Arnette**: Volt Texture activate!

A scythe appeared on her hand and immedialty brought her weapon down at the charging nova. The Nova was cut in half, dam she was strong alright because the next thing that happened was she disappeared on sight and was behind the other which also met its gruesome end.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling.

**Arnette**: Come on we need to get out of here!

But Fate was unforgiving, because the next thing that happened there was an explosion. I deployed my shield protecting me and Arnette from the blast. The dorm was completely destroyed and next to me was an unconscious Arnette.

I look straight ahead and saw many humanoid novas and two giant one. Judging from the picture I saw over the internet it's an R-type nova and they seem to be the one commanding these little minions. I did the logical thing… ran towards the battle field.

Third year: there's too many of them we have to retreat!

**Elizabeth Mably**: target the type R novas they're the ones commanding these humanoid novas.

**Creo Brand**: Easier said than done.

**Attia Simmons**: Oh damn where's Arnette? It shouldn't take her that long just to get a sophomore kid

**Ingrid Bernstein**: Attia Look out!

**Attia Simmons**: eh?

A Giant humanoid swung at the unprepared Pandora. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit to connect. However the student didn't feel any impact what so ever instead when she opened her eyes she saw a boy protecting her with a giant weapon that no human being should be capable of wielding.

**Yuu**: Hey are you ok?

He smiled

With a confused face she replied

**Attia**: Uh ya… who are you?

The giant nova swung at the boy, but he anticipated this and counterattacked the monster by cutting off its arm. The boy jumped and slashed down at it, ending the enemy.

No words could express what just happened infront of them as the boy left with a reassuring smile, he ran into the chaos going after the two R type novas.

Switching to gun mode, he mauled down the humanoid novas like they were ants. As he got close to his main objective five humanoid novas all jumped at him hoping to overpower him, but Yuu simply cut up this unfortunate creatures in a blink of an eye. To the Pandoras and limiter this wasn't something that anybody was capable of. For Yuu it was a piece of cake.

**Yuu**: ok time for the big guy.. woah!

Suddenly the third years rushed in and struck the novas, saving my skin

**Elizabeth**:…

**Yuu**: Thanks

She smiled

**Elizabeth**: No problem. Well then lets get this show on the road shall we

**Yuu**: Alright lets do this!

With the third years coving my hide from behind I went straight to the first one. The creature, although big, it was very fast, its attack could be compared to that of a Hannibal. However I was fast as well, because as soon as the creature attacked I jumped on top of its arm and ran up to its core and slashed it ending the first one. Using the deceased enemy as a jumping stool I jumped up and went down on to my last victim.

**Yuu**: Devour!

I activated predator mode and devoured half of the nova's body which included its core and thus killing off the last commander.

**Attia**: wha-wha da fuck was that!? Did you see that!? A creature just came out of his blade and literal half of the nova!?

**Ingrid**: Who is he? He shouldn't be capable of doing this? Beside carrying that size of weapon isn't even possible?

**Creo:** I'm confused is he a boy or a girl?

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smile at this interesting development

**Elizabeth**: No, no, he is defiantly a boy, a very interesting one at that too. Oh this should be good.

**Thanks guys for reading make sure to review and stuff :D**


End file.
